Annabelle's Past
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Annabelle remembers how she got where she is and all the pain she went through to get there. Set after the Alt. ending.


A/N: I thought of this while watching this movie with my friends and one of them screaming out, "Annabelle is only falling for her teacher because she needs some to put her in her place, because I bet her dad walked out on her and that's why her mom is a bitch." So due to that I decided to write this. It takes place after the alt ending which, for those who haven't seen it yet is Annabelle driving to Simone's house after she finished school so they can be together and we see by a paper headline that no charges were pressed agents Simone.

Annabelle was lying in the bed alone. Simone had left before she woke up. She left a note explaining why she had left but Annabelle was too tired to grab it and read it. She closed her eyes, but quickly woke up to the sound of a bird banging into the window. She knew that she was going to have to get up and dressed. She didn't want to, but she could hear her phone going off. She cursed Simone for making Annabelle charge it across the room, it was a way to get her out of bed if Simone was out, like now. She got up and walked to the phone taking a sheet with her and felt a chill, there was a fan on somewhere. Annabelle saw the ID and hit ignore. She didn't want to talk to him. She'll call him back when she was back in Simone's arms. She grabbed a pair of jeans; she knew they were hers by the chains and a black shirt. Tossing them on the bed to her way to the shower, Annabelle was trying to remember the last time she saw her dad face to face; the last time was in England with her step-mom there. Her step-mom, now that was a topic that Simone has asked her about many times while Simone asked about her family. She always avoided the stuff about her dad except the basics, her parents got devoiced when she was eleven, around the time her mom decided to go into politics. She turned the hot water on burst and watched it turn her skin red as it ran down her. She grabbed her shampoo and began to wash her hair.

Annabelle stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off. She heard foot steps coming up the wooden stairs and smiled, deciding to go pretend to be asleep again. She always loved the way Simone woke her up.

After waiting for a half hour Annabelle figured out it was the mailman, and she decided to just go to sleep for real, either way she was getting woken up the way she liked.

_**There was a small girl around the age of nine curled up in her bed. She had the sheets over her head and was crying. In the background screaming could be heard. It was clear this was what the caused the young girl to be upset. One of the voices a male voice screamed.**_

"_**I don't understand why you won't allow her to do anything! She's fucking nine you whore. She is not fucking two!" The girl whimpered and covered her ears in a poor attempt to block out the screams; they were fighting about her again.**_

"_**I don't think Annabelle should be going to parties every weekend!" A female voice screamed. A loud crash was heard, followed by glass breaking. **_

"_**I'm fucking leaving you! I'm sick of not having a say in how my daughter lives! I fucking hope you're happy Emily!" The male voice screamed followed by a door slam and a car driving away. Annabelle hugged her knees to her chest and cried harder until she was fast asleep.**_

"Annabelle, Annabelle wake up sweetie." A soothing voice spoke up through the barrier between the sleeping world and the waking. Annabelle opened her eyes, blurry from tears and saw Simone lying behind her; with both hands wrapped around Annabelle keeping her close while still stroking her hair and rubbing her back trying to clam her down.

"You okay? Looked like you were having a horrible nightmare." She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Wanna talk about it?" She tucked away a stand piece of hair that was in Annabelle's face.

"Just one about night before they got divorced. I wanted to go to Sarah's party, then Mike's, and a few others they were all a week apart, Mom flipped but Dad said sure, thus the fight." Annabelle explained, turning around to cuddle into the crook of Simone's neck.

"Annabelle, sweetie, we've talked about this. You can't blame yourself for what happened between them. It was going to happen even if you weren't little miss popular." She lightly teased at the end.

"He called earlier, when you were gone. I was waiting for you to come back to call him. I didn't want to unless I was like this." She gestured around her to explain. Simone reached over and grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand by her.

"I moved your phone over here after it rang while you were still asleep." She explained, handing it to the younger girl in her arms.

"Thanks baby." Annabelle kissed Simone with love and passion behind it. She knew that after a few kisses like that she could easily jump Simone right then and there no matter how shitty she felt. Simone just wrapped her arms tighter around Annabelle knowing that she needed comfort.

Annabelle looked at the phone in her hand and could do nothing else. She hit the talk button which brought up her call history, seeing her father's number there three times she froze. She couldn't hit the bright green button again. She didn't want to talk with him. She closed the phone up and tossed it across the room, choosing instead to just cuddle into Simone more. "You know, we haven't really walked on the beach in awhile, let's do that now." She said feeling tears come to her eyes again and quickly wiping them away with her hands.

"Annabelle, every time you don't want to talk to someone you say let's go for a walk. You even said it yesterday when your mom called and threatened to call the police that you stole her car." She said letting her hands move from the younger girl's flat stomach and to her arms.

"Yeah, I'm still guessing if that's a bluff or not…" Annabelle thought, only now remembering that she has to call her mother as well.

"If you want to go again Baby we can, but don't try and run away from your problems, Annabelle. They will catch up with you sooner or later, and you know that I will be right here with you the whole way. You don't have to face them alone." Simone felt tears on her neck and held the naked teenager in her tighter around the waist again. "What do you say baby? At least listen to the voice mail today." She knew that Annabelle might be mad at her for making her do this stuff now but later on she'll understand and thank her.

"Fine." Annabelle grabbed the house phone and called her voice mail, she was not going to get up and get her phone.

"**Hey there Annie, I'm so proud of you. You finished high school and it only took three schools. Your mother told me that you moved in with your new girlfriend. Wow. Um, Samantha says hi. I can't wait until I see you next sweetie, from the pictures in the LA times, you've really grown. Anyways call me back when you can. I love you Princess." **Annabelle shook her head trying not get sick. Simone didn't understand why Annabelle wouldn't talk to him. She understood the relationship with her mother but Annabelle never talked about her dad.

"Sweetie, he seems to really care about you. Not many parents say that they are proud it took their kid three schools." Simone joked, Annabelle knew that she understood why she got kicked out of the two schools, so by her saying this Annabelle wasn't offended in fact she got a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Shut it, you're suppose to say, yes, you shouldn't call him. Instead you should kiss me and make passionate love to me all day long." She checked the clock. "All evening long and well into the night." She finished. Simone just shook her head. "Call him and I will think about it. Oh by the way baby, you are not leaving the room until you call him or your mother, I do not want the police here again." Simone got up leaving the naked and slightly turned on Annabelle in the bedroom alone.

"Tease!" Annabelle screamed after her. __


End file.
